


Took A Bullet

by alexfiles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Gun Violence, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexfiles/pseuds/alexfiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson saves Sherlock's life one more time by risking his own, Sherlock gets pissed and questions why would anyone want to save /his/ life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took A Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> > Many 'thank you's to Duda who gave the idea and wrote many pieces of it! That means she also owns the credits for this work :D  
> > Find her at @jakeperaltao on Twitter!  
> > Please notice our native language is not English so please forgive us if you find any grammar mistakes!

As the darkness filled most spots along the empty late night srteets of London, both the detective and army doctor were heading home in complete silence inside a Scotland Yard police car, one more of Moriarty's snipers scretched off a list of many, one step further to him and his hiding place. As for the tension inside the car, completely understandable.  
As this sniper was at service long enough for one to lose sense of care, he was easily uncovered, and by the time he noticed -too slow, as states Sherlock- he saw an opportunity to give his boss what he wanted: Sherlock Holmes' dead body. Not expected a John Watson pushing Sherlock far and a DI Lestrade to shoot him from right behind, a remarkable thing as he came in time. The bullet's fate was a tree by the way, but for question of milimeters it would be John's shoulder.  
Their silence continued 'till Baker Street 221b's door was right closed. Coats placed, Sherlock headed to the living room's window, his favourite place to play violin. John stayed right behind, stressed and knowing exactly what words his flatmate would say,

"You pushed me away. You've put yourself in front of a gun. Why?" The detective spoke softly, serious.

"I had to do something, didn't I? That bullet was heading your chest again!"

"Then the [bullet's] rout became your already damaged shoulder. You'd get seriously hurt, John. Why did you do that?"

"Oh for God's sake, Sherlock! Lestrade was there, he shot the guy on the head! I'm fine!"

Holmes turned around to face him, his expressions were furious, his voice holding a scream, a fearful one, tried calmness:

"Swear to me right this second you will never, EVER risk your life for me again John Watson, swear right now."

"What?!" John raised his voice as he stepped closer, "I'm deeply sorry but that's not gonna happen. I can't--" He doesn't dare to finish, and suddlenly his knees and chest felt heavier than ever.

"I... don't understand. You almost took a bullet for me, I..."

John couldn't bear to hold himself, he felt as if he kept his feelings and words any more time inside him he would collapse. Why not now? Why not taking the goddamn risk? They both have been facing death and loss at every corner, he should at least try to get a light over this dark times.

"Because, Sherlock I care about you. A lot. I can't dare to lose you again, please--" He pauses. Should John continue? He closes his eyes, tilt his head deep into the question. Yes he should, once and for all. He needs to say it.  
"Because I love you. God you bastard, I've always did."

Sherlock froze in place. Not one muscle would move besides his mouth opening a bit, he wouldn't even blink. Staring at nothing, too into shock to do a single thing. His mind was surprisingly not help at all finding a complete sentence to say, though all he wanted was to do so, to scream his unfolded sentiments of his old friend, but no part of his body or mind seemed to respond to his commands.

"Sherlock?! Oh God no, please", Watson stepped forward to give the detective some sort of encourge or support, though not with touches, "Sherlock please answer, I'm getting worried..."

Sherlock's first reaction was physical, he walked over his chair and sat. As soon as he did so, his eyelids blank fastly and tears streamed down without his consent. John followed him with care, fearing with all his heart that was a negative response. Is it? Did his best friend also reacted negatively on being his best man? All this crossed the doctor's mind as Sherlock took a open-mouthed breath so by that, maybe words could flow out, something, anything. Slow as he worked on calming himself down, he managed to say,

"You... love... me? You, you... _me?_ "

"Yes, course. I've been in love with you since our first meeting. I always will, by the way. I care more about you than this enormous brain of yours can imagine. Your presence in my life, your life, it means the world to me." John confessed in whispers, hardly managing to look at Sherlock in the eyes. His mind was screaming offenses at himself, 'you shouldn't've done that. you idiot, he doesn't feel that way!'. He shook his head as the younger man watched him, tears falling faster and cheekbones reddened.

Sherlock fell forward on John's arms sobbing loudly, burying his face on the shorter man's neck, wrapping him as close as his arms could. John Watson, the man he has loved since their first meeting, the man he'd die and kill for, he loves him. He said those words at him, he wasn't allucinating. He wasn't on his mind palace. It was his John, _his John_ , loving him back. No. That's not safe for John. He almost died today, this is it, he can't put him in such danger anymore, even if that means he won't be able to be with the one he loves, be happy.

"I'm afraid, John..."

"Of what?" the medical man responded kindly.

"I'm afraid one day you might get actually killed and it is gonna be my fault. I can't let that happen, I'd never forgive myself."

John understood at last. He understood why after Sherlock came back he kept his distance, even if that meant suffering to him. Moriarty and the usual criminals always, Magnussen, now his own wife. 'Little he knows...' he thought.

"Sherlock, I'm a grown man. I've always knew how risky our life was going to be like, and I stayed, haven't I? We both face danger everyday, that's not a reason for me to leave at all."

"I-- want you happy and safe, I can't give you any of it."

"You made me happy the second i got into Baker Street, you silly ass. There were let downs but nothing affected the fact I, with you, simply am happier than I ever was in my life. About safety though, even if by any means we end up on extreme danger, I'll still be with the man I love, and I'll be there to be strong for both of us."

John still holding Sherlock wiped the few lefting tears on the tall man's eyes, he couldn't believe he was saying that after years of doubt. It was all true in fact, and for sure he felt lighter on his chest. There was no need to any more waiting. The detective looked lovingly at his love brief seconds before pulling him closer, kissing him with his eyes shut, and time stopped. Nothing else in the world mattered and were silent, they had this. In the middle of a battle no one was sure who'd win, they had each other. They always had.  
Their bodies and mouths were finally touching, hands stroking everywhere they could reach while on a intense hug, so close you'd have a hard time differing one from another. They kissed for so long it felt like years, centuries of negleted affection. Pulling out, even if for oxygen, was a hard thing to do.

"You know what's weird? I've always thought this would be weird, it doesn't feel weird at all." John smiled widely, enable to keep inside such happiness.

"No." Sherlock replied, not being able to contain his smiles either. He smiled on a way he almost never does, sincerely and serene.

"Well, I think it's safe to say our friendship is ruined"

"Quite right, yes."

That conturbed and perfect evening ended with a recorded violin tune on an iPod and two detectives waltzing in the dark, closer and happier than ever before.


End file.
